HP and PJO crossover one shots
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Nothing major and not a story in specific, just random ideas that I had. T for possible swearing.
1. Quidditch

**Just some Harry Potter/Percy Jackson one-shots for now. I'll go back to writing PJO when I've had my fill of these.**

**I don't own PJO or HP- obviously- but Louisa is my OC. Sorry if any of the Harry Potter characters are a bit OC, I've never written HP before.**

* * *

"Percy, ya've got to try that!" Louisa's hair was a tangled mess, her cheeks glowed rose red and her eyes shone with an excitement Percy hadn't seen before.

After watching a few Quidditch matches, Louisa had become obsessed. Eventually, Harry had let her borrow his Firebolt and now she loved it. The Gryffindor team had even been kind enough to let her try all the roles- Keeper, Chaser, Beater and Seeker. For a 'Muggle-ish person', she was quite good.

Percy couldn't help but smile as his sister eagerly explained every little detail of her hour on the Firebolt. He had never seen her so happy before; it was truly astounding.

She insisted repeatedly that he needed to have his own share of Quidditch and it was twenty minutes into her description did she remember she still had Harry's broomstick.

Smacking herself in the forehead, she exclaimed, "I've gotta take this back! Oh gods, I'm an idiot…" She turned and sprinted towards the stands. Harry, highly visible in his scarlet robes, was sat on the back row with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Wow." A voice to Percy's left laughed. Annabeth removed her cap, a bemused smile playing on her lips. "I've never seen her that ecstatic about anything."

"You wait until she tells Leo." Annabeth laughed again, looking up as Louisa clambered along the seats and returned Harry's Firebolt.

"Sorry I kept it so long. Where can I get one?" Harry and Ron beamed at her- another Quidditch fan in the bag. "Ew, who are they?"

"Slytherins." Ron grunted, his smile turning into a look of disgust.

"That's the snake house, right?" The three friends nodded, glaring disapprovingly at the emerald-clad team. "Bunch of slimy gits…" Louisa hurriedly searched her surroundings, but no useable weapons, save the Firebolt. She figured using that to batter people black and blue- even hated people- wouldn't win her any points.

Ron's face suddenly lit up and he grabbed Harry's arm.

"Match. Now. And put her on the team." He nodded at Louisa.

"Whoa, hey, no. I'm not _that_ good." Louisa waved her hands, trying to repel the idea. But even Hermione seemed to agree with it. "Oh gods, no…"

They led her back down to the pitch, ignoring her protests.

Thankfully, her brother was on hand. As much as she'd like to be in a Quidditch match, she didn't feel ready. Thanks to Percy and Annabeth, the match was settled for next Saturday- and the whole school would be informed.

"Lou, you'll be fine." Percy assured.

"Ya watch- I'll screw up big time."

"It's not a _real _match." Hermione confirmed. "Hopefully, we'd still get the points, but it should have no effect on the Quidditch cup." Louisa didn't look convinced so she tried a different tactic. "Worst comes to worse, you'll have plenty of chances to knock Malfoy from his broom."

"I love it when she suggests violence." Ron smiled dreamily. Hermione looked at him in bewilderment, but the others were sharing knowing smirks.

* * *

Saturday arrived bright and warm with a slight, cooling breeze. Percy had to drag his sister from the infirmary- where they were staying- because she was adamant she'd make a goof of herself in front of the entire school.

"Don't panic, Lou!" Leo beamed, piling her plate with bacon sandwiches. "If it makes you feel any better," Leo whispered, "We'll burn their brooms if they, by any random miracle, do win." Louisa shot him a small, grateful smile and managed to eat half a dozen sandwiches before the Gryffindor team was ushered out.

After a week of intensive training, it had been decided that Louisa would be playing Seeker. 'Conveniently', Harry had 'hurt' his arm during the night and wouldn't be playing.

The only two up sides she could think of prior to walking onto the pitch was that she got to wear her favourite colour and use Harry's Firebolt.

_Try and stay calm_, Percy's words echoed in her mind. _You get angry, you'll lose focus and give them a chance to win._

"Ready?" Fred- or George, she couldn't tell- grinned.

"I suppose so."

Cheers from three quarters of the stadium rained down, almost drowning out the disapproval of the Slytherin house.

"Captains, shake hands!" Wood glared at Flint as they obliged. Madam Hooch frowned, but said nothing. "Mount your brooms! Three… two… one!" Her whistle peeped shrilly and they were off, rising on a tide of whistles, screams and cold air.

Louisa didn't keep track of the commentary apart from the scores. Her main focus was finding the Snitch before that Malfoy brat did, she couldn't help but be distracted by the match warring on around her. Six times in the first ten minutes she was nearly flattened by a Bludger struck by an opposing Beater. Six times she had to recall her brother's warning and restrain herself from throttling said Beater until he went purple.

"You shouldn't even be on the team!" Louisa glared over her shoulder, recognising Malfoy's sneer. "You're not a student, filthy Muggle!"

"I feel insulted." She grumbled sarcastically, casting a wary eye around the pitch. Malfoy hovered closer. "Go away." She growled.

"Or what?" He challenged. That arrogant smirk was getting on her last nerve. "Nothing. You're a stupid Muggle, you can't do anything."

Before she realised what she was doing, she kicked out at him and, had he not grabbed wildly at his broom, he'd have fallen a hundred feet.

A whistle was blown, a penalty given to Slytherin. Malfoy looked even smugger and it took everything Louisa had not to smash his face against a brick wall until she saw his brain splatter against it…

_Ooh, gold!_

She dived, but Malfoy had seen the Snitch too. Cheers from all over the stadium egged them on. Malfoy fired a look of pure loathing at her. "I will not lose to a Muggle!" He rammed his shoulder into hers with enough force to knock her sideways. She clung to the broom, hanging upside down. Malfoy angered even more, ignoring the whistle and kicking at her.

A flash of gold danced in front of her. Holding on only by her hands, Louisa didn't have time to pull herself up. She swung forward, freeing a hand just as Malfoy kicked her squarely in the ribs and made his own grab for the Snitch.

She fell, the Firebolt veering off course, but she had the audacity to smirk.

Ten feet, fifteen, thirty… she twisted, the ground looming towards her.

She rolled as she hit the ground, her shoulder striking the stone wall as she collapsed from the wall. Stars danced across her vision, but she faintly heard Malfoy's infuriated yells.

Through the pain induced blur, the gold between her fingers glittered, silver wings fluttering reluctantly to a halt.

Despite the agony flaring in her shoulder and down her back, she stood and waved the Snitch in the air.

"In your face, Malfoy!" She called, laughing.

Three houses erupted into celebratory screams and seconds later, she was swamped by reds, blues and yellows.

It wasn't a real match, but having Slytherin lose had all the regular over-exuberance. And there were less people now scared of Louisa.

* * *

**I know this isn't much, but it was my first idea. I have two or three more at the moment, hopefully I can get those up before I forget them. **


	2. Demigods VS Umbridge

Louisa and her brother were sat at the back of the class, a sheet of parchment between them. Louisa sat on the left so she and her right-handed brother didn't constantly jog each other while writing.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked under his breath, opening his book about halfway and balancing it atop the twins' books, making a house.

"Umbridge doesn't like half-breeds." Percy told him.

"Which is us." Louisa added.

"So, we're trying to see how many half-breed names we can come up with." Leo leaned over interestedly, ignoring Annabeth's tut of disapproval. "Demigod, half blood, godling, halfling and- Lou, I thought we said no to 'abnormal'."

"No. _You_ said to 'abnormal'. I support it with imaginary foam fingers 'n' everythin'." Percy crossed it off and his sister pinched his arm sharply.

"Will you three stop mucking around?" Annabeth hissed. She was the only one of the four demigods reading the book Umbridge had set.

"Help us then." Louisa prompted. "We'll be good after that." Annabeth rolled her eyes- she didn't believe that for a second- but she took the list and added to it.

She had added:

Amalgam  
Blend  
Combination  
Conglomeration  
Cross-breed  
Hodgepodge  
Hybrid  
Mishmash

"Thanks." The twins grinned. Annabeth watched them carefully. Louisa stuck her hand up and she sighed. Of course they were going to annoy Umbridge. They did nothing else in these lessons.

"What is it?" Umbridge simpered.

"You've got dangerous half-breeds in your class." Percy told her. Umbridge's eye twitched- annoyed? Angry? _Afraid_?

"Do I now?"

"Yes." The siblings said together, smiling simply.

"Where would they be then?"

"You're talking to them." The colour drained from Umbridge's face and she faltered. Then she pulled herself back together.

"I doubt that."

"Fine, we're..." Percy and Louisa consulted the list and took turns reading them off. Then they looked back up at the teacher and smiled that simple, carefree smile.

"Demigod?" Hermione mused quietly.

"Absurd." Umbridge rose and marched across the room, snatching the list from the pair. "Absolutely ridiculous." Her small, beady eyes swept over the four of them, scrutinizing.

"No, not ridiculous." Leo shook his head.

"True." The twins confirmed. Annabeth set down her book and rested her forehead against her hand. She was surrounded by idiots. "And," Percy smirked, "we can do one better."

"What would that be?"

"Prove it." Percy grinned. Louisa, right on cue, jumped up and onto the desk and then jumped higher still, a big jump right up and onto the large chandelier. A few amazed laughs broke out and Umbridge stumbled away, drawing her wand.

"Leo, d'ya reckon it'll hold us both?" Louisa asked, swinging the chandelier.

"What about me?" Percy asked.

"Your ego will weigh it down." Leo grinned, climbing onto the desk. Louisa hung upside down over the edge of her new perch and he jumped, catching hold of her hands. Together they swung him up to sit next to her. "So dusty up here." Leo commented. "And you call these candles? They're not even burning properly!" He snapped his fingers and the small flames on the wicks shot up, roaring tongues of fire. Louisa nudged Leo, frowning and he lowered the heat and flames. "Better?" He asked.

"Much." She nodded. "What have ya got against half-breeds anyway?" She quizzed, casually looking down at the immobile and pale toad woman. "I mean," She continued, a thought occurring to her, "ya practically are one yaself. Part human, part witch, part psycho, part toad, part major butt lick." Leo snorted, catching his laughter in his hand.

Umbridge straightened her spine and gave them her best attempt at a condescending look from ten feet below them.

"You jump on a chandelier and make the candles burn faster. Forgive me if I am not amused."

"I don't think she believes us, Lou."

"No... Bro, ya hear that?" Percy grinned up at them. Annabeth huffed.

"Can't you three do something _other_ than annoying her?"

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"We could annoy you." Leo added.

"I was gonna say we could eat food 'cos we literally do nothin' else."

"You are disrupting my class from learning!" Leo and Louisa shared a look and burst into peals of laughter.

"What learnin'?"

"Half-breeds. Humph!" Umbridge waddled back to her desk. Louisa jumped up again, onto the neighbouring chandelier and straight down, twisting in midair to land on the desk, feet apart, shoulders set, arms folded and smirking at Umbridge in a 'I told ya so' way. "Get down, you stupid girl!"

"Still don't believe us?"

"Lou, will you not?" Annabeth was up now. "I am not in the mood to deal with this today, it's ridiculous!"

"Annabeth." Louisa said, meeting her gaze and sighing dramatically. "Remember what we talked about?" Annabeth made to reply and then stopped short.

"Fine." She snapped her book shut and sat back down, arms folded to watch events unwind. Louisa grinned approvingly. With a wave of her hand, the torches sputtered out. Another wave and the temperature decreased, the room darkening further as storm clouds brewed across the ceiling. Thunder rattled the windows and a few people screamed. Umbridge had slumped against her desk, her hand on her heart as she gaped up at the ferocious, roiling clouds above her.

Then it started to rain. Students ducked under their desks, drawing their stuff with them. Louisa kicked everything from Umbridge's desk, sending photos and books and sheets of parchment flying in all directions. Some of it got picked up on the blustering winds and hurtled about the room. One soggy bit of ink-stained parchment splattered in Umbridge's face. She snatched it away, leaving inky streaks on her pale, toady features.

"Half-breeds!" She screeched, finally finding her voice. Her wand materialised in her hand and she rounded on Louisa. Another clap of thunder, louder this time. The very floor seemed to shake.

Then the door handle creaked. Percy signalled to Louisa and she dropped, sitting smartly on the desk and hooking one leg over the other. Dumbledore stepped in a second after the storm disappeared. He seemed a bit stunned to see Leo on the chandelier, the pupils under their desks, puddles on the floor, Umbridge soaked to her skin with her wand out and perfectly dry twins. Leo had escaped the worst of the storm too, having been above it. Annabeth had not fared as well, but the second Percy took her hand to help her from under the desk, she was dry too.

"It seems I missed something."

"Half-breeds!" Umbridge yammered. "Disgusting half-breeds!"

"Dolores," The Headmaster said calmly, "I do not see the issue with 'half-breeds', as you so uncaringly put it. What has happened? Miss Granger?"

"Magic, sir." Louisa cleared her throat pointedly. "Oh, right. Sorry. Demigods, sir. That's the better answer- demigods."


	3. Another Quidditch

**Another Quidditch one because I wanted Lou and Percy to be Beaters and for Lou VS Cormac McLaggen. Hope you don't mind :D**

* * *

In the match against Hufflepuff, things could have gone better. Like, Ron not being poisoned and then not having to be replaced by a sheer moron. It was for this exact reason that Louisa talked Harry into letting her and her brother play as Beaters. If there was one thing she could do, it was hit things.

McLaggen was so busy telling the rest of them how to do their jobs, he was failing to do his own. Harry shouted himself hoarse, but McLaggen persisted with his dictating, pompous behaviour.

Luna Lovegood was commentating; the demigods loved Luna, she was absolutely brilliant. Not a care in the world, that one, happy to point out peculiarly shaped clouds and talk about a creature her father had mentioned in his magazine. Louisa would have been happy to listen to Luna had she not been playing. She and her brother worked opposite ends of the pitch, defending the scarlet clad players and attacking the yellows.

"Two new Beaters, I do like those two," Luna said dreamily, "they're always very nice-" at which point Percy whacked a Bludger at a Hufflepuff Chaser- "Louisa and Percy, they're twins. I've always wanted a twin- Dad says twins come with extraordinary powers-"

"Hufflepuff scores." McGonagall cut across briskly. Louisa turned to help Ginny with a pestering Bludger, smacking it towards the Hufflepuff Seeker. It was then that she noticed McLaggen had taken Percy's bat and was showing him how to use it. A Bludger zoomed towards them just as Louisa urged the broom she had borrowed forward.

Her temper boiled over the top as she got between Harry and the Bludger. She swung her bat and there was a thunderous crack. The ball pelted back across the pitch; Percy ducked and McLaggen was struck with the full force of it, so much so, he fell backwards off his broom, through one of the hoops.

"Gryffindor Beater, Louisa, has just attacked the Gryffindor Keeper," Luna acknowledged in an airy tone, as if discussing the weather. "I don't think that's allowed, but serves the Keeper right. I think his name is Francesco or something- oh, there's the whistle!"

A time-out was called and the Gryffindor team dropped to the floor. Percy had his bat and grinned at his sister. McLaggen hobbled over, winded. McGonagall stormed onto the pitch, her wand in her hand. She had stopped McLaggen falling to his death, sadly.

"What happened?" She snapped, glaring at them all.

"That idiot," Louisa glowered at McLaggen, "weren't doin' his job properly. Took Percy's bat 'n' everythin' 'n' nearly killed Harry."

"I was just showing him how to-"

"You're the Keeper!" Harry raged. "You're supposed to defend the hoops, not ignore your Captain and jeopardize the match for us!" McLaggen fumed.

"Well, if you did a better job of being Captain, maybe I wouldn't have to tell these idiots what to do!" Louisa reacted first, her club bouncing off his head and knocking him straight out. The team gawped at her, except for her brother, who was sniggering to himself.

"We need a Keeper." Harry eventually managed. "That's _two _down now."

"Get one of the other Beaters on; I'll Keep." Percy offered. He stooped and retrieved the other bat. "You," he told his sister, "are a pain."

"Yeah," she looked approvingly down at the large bruise already forming on McLaggen's forehead, "I know."

McGonagall wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Harry gave a brief summary of McLaggen's behaviour and had another Beater sent down. Percy went to Keep and the match continued. McLaggen was dragged off to the hospital wing, much to Ron's amusement.

When they visited him later, he wanted to know what happened; what had put McLaggen in the hospital wing?

"Oh, they would be our charming friend here." Ginny smiled at Louisa, who didn't notice, helping herself to some of Ron's wizard chocolate. She was thrilled with the Chocolate Frogs and had already started collecting the cards.

"What?" Ron laughed, still confused. "What did she do?" Ginny explained with help from Harry and Percy. Ron cackled with laughter when they had finished and Louisa looked round then, on her third Chocolate Frog.

"What is it with you and violence?" Ron grinned. Louisa swallowed her mouthful and fixed him with a stubborn look.

"It ain't violence. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Love you too, sis."

"Shut up, Percy- ya the biggest idiot I've ever known."

"Aside from yourself, of course."

"I will end you."


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

**To Awesome as Annabeth- the address would be lovely, thank you :D**

* * *

The four demigods were curious about this Care of Magical Creatures and they wanted to meet Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione warned them of Hagrid's cooking and that some of his lessons were a tad too interesting, but other than that, he sounded absolutely delightful.

"Hagrid!" Harry led his new friends over. Hagrid beamed in greeting and then looked curiously at the demigods.

"Hullo." He said good naturedly. "Who are yeh?"

"Hagrid, these are, um... exchange students." Hermione settled with. "Percy and Louisa- they're twins- Annabeth and Leo."

"Nice ta meet yeh."

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked kindly. "You're bleeding." Hagrid waved it off with a mighty hand and looked up at his class.

"All 'ere?" He asked. "Good. Ready? Right, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yeh fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat." Louisa peered around Hagrid and scrutinised the Forest as the large man continued talking. She hadn't been in there yet and was rather shocked to discover this. Percy shook his head slightly, knowing what was going through her head.

"No running off." He told her under his breath as Hagrid started to lead them into the trees. "I mean it, Lou, I am _not _going after you."

"That just makes ya a terrible brother."

"No, it doesn't. I've told you beforehand to stay safe and it's your own fault if you get eaten by werewolves or- or-"

"Or giant, psychotic spiders who seem polite but really want to feed you to their vast amount of children." Harry supplied. Ron shuddered and Annabeth looked sickly. "Ah," Harry grinned, "I take it you don't like spiders either?"

They stopped after ten minutes and Hagrid dropped the half a dead cow he had been carrying. He ushered the class together, turned and let out three odd, shrieking cries. Leo saw Harry nudge Ron and point into the foliage, but he couldn't see anything. Apparently, neither could Ron.

"Now... put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Harry, Neville, a Slytherin boy, the Poseidon twins and Annabeth put their hands up. Leo looked at them, confused as hell. The majority of the class seemed to be on the same page as him.

Hagrid explained about the Thestrals and waved away a superstition. Then _she _showed up.

"Hem hem." She announced. When Hagrid stared in bewilderment at the closest Thestral, she repeated her pathetic little noise.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid smiled.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" Umbridge asked, talking in a loud and slow voice, as though Hagrid was deaf and stupid. She herself was clearly the latter, oblivious to the most intense glare of hatred plastered on the back of her head courtesy of Louisa.

Hagrid told her about the Thestrals and when she played stupid and condescending, he resorted to flapping his arms hopefully.

"Has... to... resort... to... crude... sign... language." Umbridge jotted down. Percy hadn't thought it possible, but his sister's hatred for this woman shot up. He could see her temper reaching boiling point. They had heard so much about Hagrid, about how nice he was- they already liked him before meeting him. To have this woman being cruel to him was almost as bad as her being cruel to any one of them.

Umbridge started her continuous and patronizing string of questions. Annabeth snapped right that second, _before Louisa_, snatching the clipboard from her and smacking her upside the head with it, back and forth and back and forth.

"_What is wrong with you_?" She snarled, giving a final and more definite, harder whack. "Leave him alone, you cranky old hag! You are _shameful_, I hate you!" For extra measure, Annabeth kicked Umbridge's stubby little legs from beneath her; the High Inquisitor landed heavily, stunned and a little winded. "Get out of my sight." Annabeth spat, dropping the clipboard and stomping on it, reducing it to muddy splinters, ink and parchment.

Umbridge scrambled to her feet, drawing herself to her full height- barely coming to Annabeth's shoulder- and made to say something. Probably something about her being Hogwarts' High Inquisitor and something about being the Minister of Magic's right hand toad or some other rubbish.

Percy snapped his fingers sharply and the air rippled. A dreamy look passed over her froggy features and she toddled on back to the castle.

"What was that?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Demigod magic, my dear friend. Hagrid," Percy smiled at the teacher, "do continue, I like these Thestrals."

"I can't see them," Leo sulked, "what do they look like?" He looked at Louisa curiously. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his two friends had just sent the toady hag packing.

"Hang on..." Louisa rummaged in her pockets. Leo reached into his belt and withdrew a pencil and some paper. Hagrid was still in a befuddled state and was unaware the meat was dwindling or his class was growing restless. It was only Percy's kind and encouraging look that eventually got things back on track.

Meanwhile, Louisa had rested her paper on Leo's back and was scribbling away, occasionally glancing at the Thestrals. Leo was leaning on the fence, watching chunks of meat disappear every few seconds.

He could get used to this Hogwarts.


End file.
